


An Interview with Bang

by jopodie



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jopodie/pseuds/jopodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Bang Yongguk have been in a relationship for three years. You've recently announced your engagement and have been invited to give an interview, delving into your relationship, from how you guys met to how your relationship developed into what it is today. The setting is mainly as an interview transcript with "flashbacks" or various clips in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Interview with Bang

Interviewer: So the big question is how did you two first meet?

You and Bang share a quick glance after which you both give a shy smile. No-one says anything.

Interviewer: Okay how about we do this another way yeah? *Your name* how did you get into the kpop industry?

X: Well I've always been a fan of a bunch of different genres of music. I am a cellist at heart, but I like to delve into other areas. Kpop is such a diverse industry, it bridges gaps and brings influences from all over the world, from many different genres and mixes it in a huge melting pot. There was an open audition in the city next to mine for a training program. I had just completed my professional degree and was in limbo as to where to go next. So I thought why not take a crack at it?

Interviewer: And the rest is history I suppose?

X: Well I can tell you for sure I never expected to get a call back. One major factor being that I wasn't Korean, I didn't even look vaguely Korean, I couldn't speak Korean or Mandarin or Japanese. But somehow they saw past all that, and I'm really glad that they did.

Interviewer: So what happened next?

X: Flew to Korea and underwent a brutal ten month training period. Learnt the language, the customs, learnt to dance, learnt to sing.

Interviewer: Quite a hectic ten months. Did you guys meet at any point during that time?

X: I saw him a couple times coming and going from the head office but we never actually crossed paths.

Interviewer: So after a ten month period you then debuted ?

X: Yes, our group Aura, debuted with "Secrets", which myself, Amber and Yixing composed.

Interviewer: How did you feel at that point?

X: So many things were going through my head. What if they hate it? Will they accept me into their world? I mean the other members are all good, cause they look Korean and even Michelle, even though she's mixed, she still looks Korean. Then you have me? I felt like I had a heavy weight on my shoulder. I felt that if we were not successful it would have been my fault.

I: But the management was confident, no?

X: Our management was the best. They were extremely supportive. I got incredibly home sick at one point and they flew my family out for a few days for a visit. That's just one of the examples, but through it all they have just been absolutely incredible. I couldn't ask for a better team.

Yongguk chuckles at this point out loud.

I: why do you laugh Yongguk?

Y: No reason.

X: I know he's laughing because I tend to butt heads with management sometimes. But for the most part we have an excellent relationship.

I: Okay let's switch gears a little. Bang at this point where were B.A.P?

Y: Uh, I believe we were finishing up our fourth world tour, and working on an upcoming album.

I: So busy times.

Y: Well we are always working. We never really stop working. Even when we are on break, we're still thinking about the music, just because it's such an inherent part of us.

I: Kind of makes it hard in the romance department?

Yongguk makes a loud laugh and then covers his face, embarrassed.

Y: Well I guess at that point yes. I was just focused on the music. My friends that I grew up with were all in relationships and getting married, having kids, and I had just finished another tour on the road. So not the best circumstances for a stable relationship.

**_At this point Yongguk gives you a slight side eye and then quickly looks away with a shy smile._ **

I: Alright let's talk about the first time you guys met then. It would have been around the time Aura just debuted am I correct?

X: It was about 3 months or so. Our management had a big event with all the groups, like a social. We had been introduced to most of the other groups from before, but we never got to meet B.A.P because of their tour.

I: How did you feel meeting them for the first time?

X: I was incredibly nervous. I was a huge fan, from even before I got signed. I only ever hoped to maybe see them at a concert, but here I was meeting them in person, in an informal setting, as a colleague. It was definitely surreal.

I: And you Yongguk?

Y: I honestly don't remember much from that first meeting.

**_You give him a playful hit on his shoulder, and he rubs the area making a show of it._ **

Y: I really don't. I remember just being very tired and I really only remember Jackson and that's cause he's so loud.

**_You shake your head_**.

X: As you can see it definitely wasn't love at first sight!

I: was it love at first sight for you?  
 ** _You quickly glance at Bang and then back at the interviewer_**.

X: I wouldn't say love, no. I definitely admired him, especially from before. But at that point I wasn't thinking along those lines. No way, I just wanted to converse and get to know them better as people.

I: So when would you say is the point you guys started to interact more?

Y: The variety program _Out with the old, in with the new_ , that our company put on was a turning point.

I: How so?

Y: The concept was put two groups together, one of the more seasoned groups (B.A.P) and the newer groups (Aura) and pit them against another old and new group in a kind of survivor type situation. So our groups got really close and we learnt about each other, each person's weakness and strengths.

X: That was really fun, we should do that again!

I: I remember a few epic scenes in that program yes. Bang being buried under the pile of snakes. Himchan having to eat...or attempt to eat the platter of spiders. Jackson went all out with the snake charm dance.

X: My epic failure with the bungee jump.

Y: It was definitely a learning experience.

I: And it gave birth to one of the first moments between you two caught on camera.

**_The both of  you blush simultaneously_**.

FLASHBACK/VIDEO CLIP #1

_It's the fifth week of the program and you are completely exhausted. The bungee jump challenge was your breaking point. After being the only person on your team to fail to jump, there's been a shift in the harmony. The others are adamant that it's okay, but you can't help but feel it's because of you and now it's affecting the other challenges._

_You're sitting alone by the campfire, Lee Michelle and Daehyun are immersed in a game of GO!Stop! and Jackson, Yixing and Zelo are having a very animated conversation about some new manga or something. The camera men as always loom just outside your line of sight. At first it was awkward being filmed almost every waking minute, but now you find how strange it is that you hardly even realize they're there. You were thinking about calling it a night when you see Bang heading in your direction. Your heartbeat picks up a bit and you curse it. You've been good so far, handling your interactions well, keeping your cool, but that's because the majority of the time you've had people around like Amber or Jackson to keep his attention off of you. But here he was heading straight towards you. "Hey X"_

_"Hi" you manage to gulp out. He stops just a few feet from you. He scratches his head and then kicks at the gravel under his feet, before he takes a deep breath and sits beside you on the log you're occupying. "How've you been holding up? Since the bungee jump you've been a little out of it."_

_"I thought I was hiding it ok."_

_"Why do you need to hide how you feel?" He asks, looking directly into your face for the first time._

_"I don't want to be a burden."_

_"It's only a burden if you keep it hidden." He says, looking directly into your eyes. "X I want you to promise that you won't keep these things to yourself. And let go of that challenge...I couldn't do the one with the eels! But you rocked it!" He gives your shoulder a playful nudge._

_"I guess you're right."_

_"Of course." You guys smile at each other and then look away at the same time. That's when you realize the camera pointing right at you._

 

X: I was feeling down about the bungee challenge and Bang offered a kind word. I was surprised that people got more out of that moment than anything platonic.

I: Well we did get a few more moments before the series ended, that got you guys in the minds and hearts if I daresay of the viewers.

FLASHBACK/ VIDEO CLIP #2

_Why did you ever sign up for this stupid challenge? You could be home right now, drinking a nice warm cup of coffee. But instead you're in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of people that you've been around for far too long, doing these idiotic stunts that no normal person would ever do and.....*HONK*_

_Oh there goes that annoying horn. Now I'm supposed to run up this mountain like some mountain goat, collecting these stupid flags. Crap! I did not sign up for this and I'm nowhere near as young as I ought to be to do these things._

_You're on the last leg of the run when you see that your other members have already finished and they're waiting on you. And oh my gosh...you're actually in the lead. That puts a little pep in your step and you manage to make it across the finish line without falling flat on your face. (The family name is safe for another week). Everybody hugs/pats you on the back, until it's just you and Bang left hovering around each other awkwardly. He scratches his head before he takes a step and envelopes you into a tight hug, resting his chin on your shoulder. "Good Job" he whispers in your ear, and a shiver just runs through your body, but you swear it's because of the chilly mountain air. He pulls away and you stumble a little. He looks into your eyes like a proud father and then gives your shoulder a playful nudge before walking away._

FLASHBACK/ VIDEO CLIP #3

_It's one of the few nights that you've gotten off from the variety program. That means no cameras, well apart from the self cameras that a few members have been instructed to film. You all decide to go into the town and walk around the market. You and Michelle just step out of a hat shop when you run into Bang. He's on his own. "Hey Bang! Want to join us?" Lee Michelle asks._

_"Uh, sure why not?" he falls into step naturally beside you and Michelle._

_"On the hunt for anything in particular?" You ask him._

_"No I just like the atmosphere." he says as he sniffs the night air in deeply._

_"I think we should get a nice meal while we're at it, what'd you say?" Michelle suggests brightly as we come to a stop outside a restaurant._

_We all agree and quickly enter the shop, only to see that most of the other member s have already been seated at the central table._

_"Guys, guys over here!" Himchan bellows from across the restaurant._

_You find seats quickly and order just as quickly. The restaurant isn't very large and the seats are squished together at the small table (well definitely small for twelve people). As a result you and Bang are all but smooshed against each other. You're still fairly new to Korean food and are a bit hesitant to try the different foods on the table. It seems that Bang senses this because he gives you a side eye, which you notice, causing you to blush. He pushes a small plate towards you. "Try that, I promise it's good." He whispers as he ducks down towards his plate. Hesitantly you pick up a small bite and taste it. It is delicious. It shows on your face apparently because Bang breaks out into that gummy smile of his, "I told you" he says as he takes another serving from his plate and puts it onto your side plate. It continues like that, Bang offering you bits of his food, and commenting on what's good and what not so good. You're both in your  own world, unaware of the conversations around you. When the sweets come at the end of dinner, Bang takes up yours, opens it for you and places it in your hand. You blush at the gesture._

X: I think that last moment was the one caught on Daehyun's camera.

I: would you say that was a turning point for you both? Where you realized that it could be something more between you?

Y: I don't know if it was a turning point. I actually don't believe there was actually a point where I had a sudden realization that I was attracted to her. I think we just gradually fell into a certain rhythm and by the time we realized what was happening it was already too late.

I: How did you react to seeing those clips?

X: Well I don't watch any of the programs I'm in, so the first time I saw any of those clips, especially the one where we're in the restaurant was on a program. I was just embarrassed. I did hear people talking about how Bang and I seemed close but I didn't actually think that it came across that way to people. Until I saw the clip and I realized that taken out of context it would appear as though it were something more.

Y: I just laughed it off. People did start asking me a lot about her and if I liked her, if we were dating? But I just ignored it.

I: I do in fact remember a moment Bang when you were on the radio and you made a call.

**_Bang suddenly laughs out loud_**.

Y: It was your program!

I: Yes indeed!

FLASHBACK/ VIDEO CLIP #4

_"And we are back with B.A.P here promoting their sixth tour. Now you guys recently finished filming a variety program with some of the younger groups from your company, how was that?_

_Daehyun: it was so much fun, we all got along really well and it really connected us more as a company._

_I: Some more than others if I dare say?_

**_The guys giggle and Zelo gives Yongguk a knowing smirk_ ** _._

_I: Bang you and X from Aura seemed to get along well, especially towards the end._

_Y: She's a very nice person and our personalities are very similar so I understand her way of thinking, so I believe that's why we got along so well._

_I: Do you guys still talk now, or are you too busy?_

_Y: We talk sometimes yeah. ( **he** **says hesitantly because he senses what's coming next)**._

_I: Do you have her number in your phone?_

**_Bang laughs out loud and the other members cover their faces in second hand embarrassment._ **

_Y: AH! Don't make me call her!_

_I: Hahaha you know us well. We got her number from the manager. So we have a challenge for you Bang! You have 90 seconds to get X to agree to go fishing in the winter sea!_

_Y: Hahaha why would we go fishing in the sea now?_

_I: No questions! make the call...90 seconds or you forfeit and we have the chance to douse you with the rotten eggs we've been saving up for how long now? two weeks?_

_The phone starts to ring (Your ring tone is B.A.P's new single). Everyone is surprised._

_I: Wow she's supporting you guys!_

_X: Hello_

_Y: X, how are you?_

_X: I'm fine...who is this?_

**_Bang laughs_ **

_Y: It's Yongguk._

_X: Oh Yongguk I didn't recognize the number. What's up?_

_Y: What are you doing this weekend?_

_X: We'll be in the studio, I'm playing some cello on the new song, so just working out the kinks._

**_the interviewer whispers 30 seconds gone_ ** _._

_Y: We're going on a fishing trip, would you come?_

_X: Fishing, where?_

_Y: uhhhh....we want to go to the winter sea._

**_you burst out laughing._ **

_X: Are you mad?!_

_Y: It'll be fun, bring along the others as well._

_X: hmmm I don't know, when will it be?_

**_65 seconds the interviewer whispers._ **

_Y: Whenever you can come we'll plan to go._

_X: uhm well I won't say yes for sure, but i'll think about it yeah?_

_DING DING DING!_

_I: times up BANG! Did he make it guys? She didn't say yes. HEllo X you're on Nightly._

**_you laugh out loud as you finally realize what's going on_ ** _._

_X: oh my gosh this is too funny._

_I: How are you doing?  
X: oh i'm well. _

_I: So did Bang pass or fail, you didn't really say yes you'd go, you kinda gave him the run around._

_X: ahaha, no no he passed i'll go._

_I: okay if you say so! fine Bang you passed this one!_

_Y: yaa! Thanks X._

_X: haha no problem. But do we really have to go?_

**_The studio erupts in laughter_ ** _._

I: Now tell me honestly were you two dating at that point?

X: No we weren't. We were just friends, I think we were both just too busy in our lives to even think about dating seriously. I knew I was attracted to him yes, but that was about it.

I: And what about you Bang? What were your feelings at this point?

**_Bang starts to blush furiously. You rub your hand reassuringly along his thigh._ **

Y: I did like her as a person, she has a great personality and she gets me to laugh easily. I think at that point that's all I was thinking. I wasn't thinking about dating her. We just developed a natural friendship until we realized that we started to spend a lot of time together.

FLASHBACK/VIDEO CLIP #5

_"Hi it's Daehyun and Youngjae here doing a twitcam. How have you guys been doing? Leave your comments down below and we'll answer any questions we can alright."_

_COMMENTS:_

**_*oh my gosh they are so cute!*_ **

**_*I love you guys. B.A.P Fighting! *_ **

_* **Yay do more twitcams please!***_

_* **Loving the new single #bapfighting** *_

**_*Is that Bang and X in the corner of the screen???*_ **

**_*I see X from Aura!*_ **

**_*omg! Bang and X in the back talking! BANG-X is real!*_ **

X: I think it was at the point of the twitcam that our management called us in and had a serious talk with us.

I: oh what about?

Y: They wanted to know if we were dating.

I: and were you?

X: At the point of the twitcam we weren't officially dating but we had made our interest known to each other.

I: and how did management react?

X: They were actually calmer than I expected. They said that we weren't to meet in public, we weren't to interact with each other if there were cameras around.

I: are you serious?

X: Extremely. This was one of the points where we butted heads. Now I say they were calmer than I expected because I thought they would have told us that we couldn't see each other at all.

I: but in effect that was the case wasn't it..because cameras were almost always around?

X: That's why a lot of times when you watch our individual groups variety programs, for a significant portion of the time when we had "down time" Bang or I wouldn't be on camera. And it's because we used those moments to hang out.

Y: I remember seeing a clip of the group going somewhere and I was missing and Himchan asks where I am...and you can't hear it very well, but if you listen closely you'll hear when Zelo says that I was with you.

**_You chuckle to yourself as you remember the many times Zelo accidently outed your relationship_**.

FLASHBACK/ VIDEO CLIP #6

_Here we are again with B.A.P and they are about to tell us who or what inspires them the most. Now onto Bang!_

_Y: well our fans really inspire me. They are a driving force behind my lyrics._

_HIMCHAN: that's so corny Bang._

_Y: it's the truth. I love the fans and if it weren't for them we wouldn't be where we are today. So I write for them. I write songs that will inspire them in their life._

_I: have you ever written a song for a particular person?_

**_Bang hesitates, meanwhile Zelo nods in the background_ ** _._

_Y: not for one person no._

_I: it's funny you say no, cause Zelo is in the back there nodding his head._

_Y: ay! no no it's not true._

_I: is it Zelo?  
ZELO: Yongguk hyung writes lyrics that are very close to his heart. A lot from his personal experience. There are a few love songs on our album. _

_I: Are you in love Yongguk?_

**_Bang hangs his head, burying his face in his hands._ **

FLASHBACK/ VIDEO CLIP #7

_The night has been amazing. Aura gave an amazing performance of the new single and now you're just buzzing from the energy floating around the concert hall. This is the fourth award show you've been to and it never gets boring. Your eyes constantly flit across the room as you take in the many talented people that are present. At the moment B.A.P are on stage giving the performance of their lives and you can't help but smile like a proud parent. You and Bang just celebrated one year together and it has been amazing. It was difficult at first figuring out what you both wanted. You had to get over the idea of not being good enough for him, because of your heritage, and he had to get over his shyness and actually fess up that he wanted to be more than friends. When you guys both decided to give things a try, it was scary at first. Your friends were supportive and that helped a lot. Especially when it came time to meet his parents. You agonized for days, worrying that you would do something offensive. That you'd use informal language, that you'd come across as incompetent because your Korean was still lacking in certain areas, making you sound a bit dumb sometimes (you'd hate to admit). But the day came, and Bang held your hand for most of it. At first his mother was a bit cold towards you, but as the day went on and as she realized how happy her son was she slowly started to warm up towards you. Even now, after knowing them for six months, they are still a bit hesitant when they are around you. But it could be worse, they could've hated you, and you think that in time they will come around fully._

_"Now this next award is presented to someone we find has been an inspiration to young women around the world. An exemplary role model. It was voted on by the public and the tallies are in. This person is an ambassador not only for the young women of Korea but around the world. She inspires through her music, and her excellent work ethic. She is giving of both her time  and monies. She is a joy to be around and always has a smile on her face. I can think of no other person more deserving of this award. And so without further ado, this year's Female Youth Ambassador award goes to......X!"_

_What? Is that my name? Why are they calling my name? Michelle gives you a tight hug. Why is Michelle hugging me?_

_"What are you waiting for get up there!" Jackson shouts._

_Oh my gosh I just won something. What the hell?_

_You get up on shaky feet. Please please please don't let me trip. You slowly make your way to the stage. With shaky hands you accept the plaque and a hug from the presenter. And then you stare down into the faces of hundreds of pop stars._

_"Uh! Wow! I did not expect this at all!" you manage to stutter. "Is this really happening!?" you wipe away the sweat forming at your brow._

_"Thank you to everyone that voted. It feels good knowing that the hard work that you put in goes noticed by those that you're fighting for. I have fallen in love with the youth of this country and they in turn have embraced me with open arms. Someone who is not native to their country, but shares the same struggles that they share. It shows that there are no longer boundaries, but we can all bridge that invisible gap that keeps us from reaching out to others in need. Thank you to my fellow group members Michelle, Yixing, Jackson, Amber you all have been an amazing support system. My family, my management team for the amazing opportunity they presented me with just over three years ago. The other groups that belong to TSent that have supported us throughout the years, especially B.A.P, thank you guys for your support. This award is for you guys that voted. This really has encouraged me to just continue with the fight for youth, even when at times it's so hard. Thank you for this, I appreciate it so much!" You finally break down in tears as the crowd erupts into applause. You stumble your way off stage. Backstage everyone tries to shake your hand, or hug you. You get several pats on the back and then you see him. Bang, standing there giving you that gummy grin. You make a beeline for him until he's enveloped you in his arms and then the tears flow._

_"You were so good!" he whispers. And then without thinking you kiss him, full on the lips. Your hands grab onto his hair to pull him in closer and he hugs you even tighter. It's only when you hear a gasp behind you that you realize you guys are standing in the middle of the backstage area, where cameras are definitely present and you know you're screwed. You two quickly separate, Yongguk scratches his head guiltily and you straighten your dress. Yup, totally screwed._

I: The kiss was definitely a talking point for weeks on various programs, including my own. I believe that many persons suspected beforehand that something was going on between you two, but then the kiss happens and it's like...wow!

X: it was quite embarrassing, because they played it everywhere. We were promoting our new album and all they could talk about was the kiss. I felt very guilty.

I: what did your management do at this point?

X: They freaked. They couldn't deny it cause it was out there for everyone to see, so they had to figure out away to turn it around, to garner positive feedback.

I: and that's when they came up with _Behind the Band_?

Y: well _Behind the Band_ was already in the works but it had  a different premise. It was originally supposed to be about our lives on the road or at home when we weren't on tour. To give the fans a better idea of the personalities of each member of the different groups. But then the kiss happened and they decided to use it to introduce us as a couple to the world.

I: They still followed the other members though?

X: yeah they did, but I think that partly has to do with the fact that both Bang and I are incredibly camera shy and when they had filmed for like twelve hours they probably only had about twenty minutes of content that they could use, because we just can't be natural when we know we're being filmed.

FLASHBACK/ VIDEO CLIP #8

_"Are you and Bang going out on that date today?" Amber asks you as she stretches out on her bed. You're on the ground packing your bag for an upcoming trip. "Yep." you reply still groggy. "Are you guys going to have fun this time?"_

_"Haha we have fun, just not when the cameras are on."_

_"OOO really now!?" You grab a pillow and throw at her. "Not like that you dirty mind!"_

_"But how are you guys coping though, being followed around?"_

_"I think i'm a bit better at it that Bang. You know he's very private. I just want it to be over you know."_

_"Yeah I understand, what if you guys did a double date? Then it wouldn't be so bad?"_

_"Who? You and Himchan?" We break out laughing. "No let him bring Jongup!" Amber says with a twinkle in her eye. I grab my phone and dial Bang's number._

_"Hello" he answers after the first ring. "Bang, it's me."_

_"Hey what's up?"_

_"You know we have that date today?"_

_"yeah."_

_"well amber was suggesting that we doubled, so she would come and you should bring Jongup."_

_He lets out a chuckle. "Jongup! haha why Jongup?"_

_"Because he's cool and he doesn't get enough screen time!" Amber butts in._

_"Hi amber! Okay fine i'll bring him."_

_"Okay great, see you later then."_

X: I was actually shocked that they showed that scene with Amber and I talking about us being uncomfortable around the cameras.

Y: Yeah but i'm glad they did.

I: it showed people that you guys were still human you know. We sometimes view celebrities as something other than human. But when they showed you guys being a bit uncomfortable around the camera it definitely added a sense of reality.

FLASHBACK/ VIDEO CLIP #9

_The four of you met up at the park forty-five minutes ago and already Amber is high on cotton candy. She keeps dragging Jongup from one stall to the next. Meanwhile you and Bang walk closely together, hands brushing but not quite holding, against each other. He laughs at the face Jongup gives Amber as she suggests they try the dunking tank. As she drags him towards the tank one set of the camera people follow, but you're still vaguely aware of the backup crew. Bang whispers in your ear, "You want to try the Ferris wheel?" You give him an incredulous look. He knows you hate the Ferris wheel, how you're terrified of heights. You're still not over the bungee incident. "Come on you have to try it!" and he pulls you towards the line. As you wait in line he hugs you from behind and it startles you, because this is Bang Yongguk we're talking about..Mr. No way PDA! Before you get a chance to make a remark he whispers once again in your ear, "They can't film us up there." And a knowing smile forms on your lips, because it has been too long since you've been alone without the cameras. That means it's been too long since you've felt Bang's lips against your own and you need to remember how that feels. This line needed to get moving, cause the top of that Ferris wheel was just calling your name._

I: how did the general public perceive your relationship as far as you can tell?

Y: our fans were quite supportive. I generally don't care what people think about my personal life and definitely not my love life, but for the  most part they were positive. Of course you get the negative comments as well, but you just have to ignore them and move on.

X: it was much easier said than done. I would love to say it didn't affect me, but it did. I pulled away from him at one point, because of all the negative comments and even a few death threats.

I: death threats!?

X: yes I got a few of those. And Bang just kept saying to ignore it. But some of these fans are quite eccentric and they go to great lengths. I was really scared at one point and wouldn't leave the house unless it was for a schedule. Bang would have to come see me in my house.

I: how did you get over it?

X: I don't think i'm fully over it. I've just learnt to live with it. I tend to want to please everyone. But I learnt the hard way that it's impossible. I'm glad for the fans that support us 100%. I get those letters and those emails, about how Bang and I are such an inspiration to others, and how our relationship has encouraged them to tell someone they thought would never be interested in them that they like them. It's those letters that keep me going.

I: Wow. And now you guys are engaged, after being together for 3 years.

X: yeah almost three years.

I: was there any point where you guys were tested? I know a lot of couples that break up and then get back together.

Y: We've had our share of fights. The thing is, X and I, our personalities are similar in a lot of ways, and then so very different in other areas. So sometimes I do something or react to something a particular way and X can't understand why, and that has created conflict in the past.

FLASHBACK/ VIDEO CLIP #10

_"This is a hidden camera for X of Aura. The set up, X and her long time boyfriend B.A.P member Bang Yongguk are out shopping. An elderly salesperson will approach X and claim that she is being disrespectful towards her. We want to see how X will react when put in this situation. "_

_You and Bang enter a souvenir shop and are looking around. "May I help you with anything miss?" The salesclerk  says as she approaches you. "No thank you." you say and return to your browsing. You see the lady give you a strange look before walking away. A little while later another couple enters. You are showing Bang an antique clock when you overhear the salesclerk talking about you to the other couple. "She was so disrespectful! She didn't even use formal language."_

_You stop and think back, you're almost positive that you used formal language. Ever since arriving in Korea you have painstakingly been aware of the type of language you use in certain situations. You decide to ignore the background conversation and get back to browsing._

_Suddenly there's a tap on your shoulder. "Excuse me are you X?" The woman that entered the store after you enquires. Embarrassed you nod your head, "Yes."_

_"I just wanted to say that you should know better. You are an idol you need to set an example for the younger generation. I know you are not Korean but you live in our society, so you must learn our culture." The woman says, her words getting louder by the second._

_"I'm sorry if I said anything to offend, but i'm almost certain that I haven't."_

_"What's wrong?" Bang interjects._

_"Bang Yongguk, you should go around with better company!"_

_You start to get agitated. "Excuse me, but what gives you the right to attack us this way?"_

_"You offended the owner of this shop!"_

_"How did I offend?" you are trying your best to keep calm, but you start to shuffle your feet back and forth, a clear sign of agitation. Bang recognizes this and rests his arm around your waist._

_"You used informal language!"_

_"I'm almost certain I didn't use informal language! And if I did then she should have come to me and told me about it instead of talking about it behind my back."_

_"See, even now you are being rude!"_

_You back away from the woman and slowly make your way to the exit._

_"I can't believe this" you mutter as you try to walk away but Bang keeps pulling you back._

_"Just apologize for being rude and then leave!" the woman shouts. That stops you in your tracks._

_"I must apologize? For what?" You start walking back towards her._

_"For your insolence."_

_You give her an incredulous look and then grab Bang's hand trying to pull him away from the store but he keeps stopping you. "What are you doing let's go!" You whisper furiously to him._

_"Just apologize and then we'll go." This time he's on the receiving end of an incredulous look. "You have got to be kidding me!"_

_"Miss she is very sorry if she caused any offense."_

_"She should apologize herself" the shopkeeper announces. This has gotten to be all too much for you, you're at the tip of your breaking point._

_"I still don't see why I should apologize. I didn't use informal language when we first spoke as i'm not using it now. I'm sorry if you misheard, but I refuse to apologize for something I didn't do."_

_"X Just say you're sorry." Band encourages, and you hold up your hand in front of his face, because you've had just about enough of him._

_"See rude! and lying right to our face"_

_"Don't ever call me a liar." you say pointing in the young woman's face. At this point the man she came in with, pushes your hand out of her face._

_"Don't point at my wife's face." he grumbles._

_"Don't touch my hand!" you retaliate._

_Bang starts to pull you away, but you've had enough. "No let me go, because I can't believe this. Why all of a sudden you gang up on me. I said I won't apologize for something I didn't do, so leave it at that." As bang continues to pull you away you see the flash of a camera light and several cameras emerge._

_"SURPRISE! You're on hidden camera!" you immediately break down into tears and you bury your face in Bang's chest. He hugs you tightly as he apologizes over and over again. Eventually you raise your head and slap him away. You see some of your group members, Jackson is especially having a ball. He comes up to you and gives you a bear hug._

X: that hidden camera was the worst.

Y: I didn't want to do it, but they convinced me, it was very hard for me to do.

I: why was it so hard for you X?

X: because it hit close to home. That's one of my biggest fears, is messing up when meeting new people in terms of the language. And here I was in this fairly simple situation, and I couldn't believe that I was being treated that way. And I got even more furious because Bang was apparently on their side.

I: have you ever had a similar experience in real life.

X: not yet and I hope to never have.

Y: well i'll definitely have your back if it does.

X: you better!

**_you give his thigh a playful pinch._ **

I: well I want to say thank you for taking time out of your busy schedules to sit down and have this very insightful talk. I'm sure the viewers were kept entertained and have fallen even more in love with you both. Congratulations once more on the engagement and I wish you all the very best.

X & Y: thank you!


End file.
